vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Konan
Summary Konan (小南) was a kunoichi from Amegakure and a member of Akatsuki. She was partnered with Nagato and was the only member to call him by his name. After Nagato's death, she defected from the organization and became the leader of Amegakure. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-A. At least High 7-C to High 7-A with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu Name: Konan Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 35 Classification: Human, Kunoichi, Akatsuki Member, Leader of Amegakure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, True Flight, Stealth Mastery, Paper Manipulation, Paper Dispersion, Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create paper clones, Regeneration (High-Mid), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Can scout a large area with her paper, Able to turn her paper into exploding tags, Transmutation (Turned a river of water into paper), Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely Mountain level+ (Matched Jiraiya's Flame Bullet, her paper explosions are also stronger than standard explosive tags, capable of injuring Tobi). At least [[User blog:ScarletFirefly/Konan Calc - Paper Person of God Technique|'Large Town level' to Large Mountain level]] with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, but it requires months of preparation. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of fighting against Tobi) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Superior to Zabuza) Durability: At least Town level via power-scaling (More durable than Zabuza), Paper Dispersion also makes her difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high, was able to manipulate Paper Person of God Technique (user utilizes massive amounts of paper to explode continuously for ten minutes straight). Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters, around 1 km with Kami no Shisha no Jutsu. Standard Equipment: Explosive Tags Intelligence: Gifted. A skilled, excellent tactician that was able to come up with an effective counter to Obito's intangibility. Weaknesses: She cannot disperse when her body is covered in oil or presumably other thick liquids (She remains in paper form but cannot separate). While she has shown some resistance to it, a fire could probably pose a threat to her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shikigami no Mai (Dance of the Shikigami):' Using her great origami and ninjutsu skills, Konan can turn her body into numerous sheets of paper. She can control every part of her body at will; making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or covering her enemy in sheets of paper to restrict and asphyxiate them. She can also hide exploding tags amongst her papers for a deadly surprise. She can casually fly and hover in her paper form. Her occasional wings are little more than a decoration. *'Paper Rain Technique:' After forming large wings made of paper, Konan will take to the sky and fire a storm of many sharp kunai-like paper blades down upon a target. *'Kami Bunshin (Paper Clone):' By taking advantage of her ability to manipulate paper, Konan can create a duplicate of herself from her own chakra-infused layer that can be controlled remotely. *'Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken):' By transferring her chakra into a sheet of paper, Konan can alter both the hardness and sharpness of the material, often forming it into the shape of a shuriken. *'Paper Chakram:' This technique is formed by combining a large number of paper sheets into a solid, sharp ring. The chakram is in turn thrown like a disk, spinning rapidly towards its target. *'Kami no Shisha no Jutsu (Paper Person of God Technique):' After an unknown amount of prep, Konan can create a massive amount of paper, consisting of roughly 600 billion explosive tags. She can disguise them as part of the terrain and wait until her enemies are caught inside the trap. In an instant, she can unravel the guise and detonate the exploding tags for 10 minutes of non-stop explosions. Her bombardment was so strong that it covered the entire area and also split a nearby large body of water. It's arguable whether she can make all 600 billion paper tags explode at the same time. 1271.gif|Paper clones 1272.gif|600 Billion Paper Bomb 1273.gif|Paper Shuriken Gallery File:konan20001794.png| File:konan0355.png| File:konan20031116_6.png| File:konan20040306_6.png| File:konan20040709_6.png| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Juvia's Profile (Juvia is in her Post-Timeskip form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Leaders Category:Paper Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users